


Reunite

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis returns to his friends.





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “give me noctis hugging the shit out of ignis (we all wanted it, square enix, it even looked like that's what was going to happen in that scene, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT), or gladio doing the manly arm-clasp-pull-into-an-embrace, or prompto glomping noct. or all of the above” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=214089#cmt214089).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He steps out of the car, and they’re all lined up there waiting for him: standing in the dark, silhouette by what little artificial lights humanity has left. They’re all just what he remembers, but with a thousand different details—the stubble on Prompto’s chin, the length of Gladiolus’ hair. They’re dirty and scraped, but that’s nothing new. Even their clothing is reminiscent of the past. Seeing them again is overwhelming. 

Noctis is instantly choked up. He’d planned to be cool about it—casual and suave, like he was there the whole time and the tragedy never happened. But truly _seeing_ them robs him of that ability. His words get caught in his throat. He takes in every nuance, every little change, every crease and wrinkle in their faces. Then Prompto jerks forward, and suddenly he’s in Noctis’ arms. 

The hug is tight, almost painfully so, but Noctis returns it tighter. He squeezes Prompto against his body and buries his face in Prompto’s shoulder, breathing in dirt and grime and no trace of the cheap perfume Prompto used to wear over to his house. Prompto mumbles in his ear, too soft for the others to pick up: _“I missed you.”_

Noctis can’t get out the words. But he hopes Prompto can _feel_ just how mutual that is. He lets his fingers dig into Prompto’s old jacket and a few thread into the yellow tufts of Prompto’s hair. They never used to hug much, though they always sat close, slept close out of Insomnia, but Noctis can still tell that Prompto’s muscle definition has changed. He’s a little broader, a little stronger than he used to be. He’s still _Prompto._ Noctis missed his best friend _so much._

He feels a hard clap on his shoulder that nearly bowls both him and Prompto over. Prompto slowly pulls back, grinning sheepishly. Gladiolus is at Noctis’ side, one massive arm already around his back. Noctis leans into that hold and returns the side-hug. Gladiolus gives him a little squeeze and mutters, “Good to have you back, Princess.”

Somehow, Noctis chokes out, “Queen.” Gladiolus chuckles. It’s like he never left. Gladiolus’ voice has the same deep timber that Noctis remembers, and he still reeks of sweat. At least he was built to handle even this brutal new world. Noctis doesn’t see any new major scars.

When Gladio steps away, there’s only one person left. Ignis stands between them, just out of reach, tall but lightly shaking. He still has dark sunglasses on, but Noctis can faintly see the milky irises behind them. He can already tell that Ignis’ sight hasn’t improved, but Ignis still knows he’s there. Noctis tries to say something, anything, to confirm that, but seeing Ignis breaks what little control that he had left. 

He comes close enough that he can slip his fingers along the back of Ignis’ knuckles. He traces over the worn gloves that he remembers, his thumb wrapping around and pressing hard enough into Ignis’ palm that Ignis _has_ to feel it. A visible shudder runs up his arm. Ignis’ head lowers. Noctis watches his eyes squeeze tight. A lone tear leaks below the rim of his glasses. 

It falls down his cheek, tracing the lines of his jagged scar. Noctis swallows back the tears that he has in him. 

He smoothes his free hand along Ignis’ other cheek. He leans his forehead against Ignis’, just needing to _feel_ Ignis. He’s never gone so long in his life without Ignis by his side. He’s never even come close. It feels so _wrong_ to have spent so much time apart. 

Ignis moves first. He shifts into a warm embrace that Noctis greedily returns. He presses into Ignis so hard that it would break a lesser man, but he knows how strong Ignis is. He just wants to meld them together enough that they can never be pulled apart again. 

When Ignis murmurs, “_Noct_...” Noctis just squeezes tighter.

This time, he won’t ever let go.


End file.
